return_of_reconingfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch Elf
Archetype: Melee DPS Special Mechanic: Blood Lust Witch Elves are the Dark Elf Melee DPS class. An offensive melee career, Witch Elves favor ambushes and quick attacks. Once they close in on their victims, Witch Elves become filled with a joyous and terrible Blood Lust, ultimately unleashing in a vicious Frenzy. Their dark blades can also absorb and corrupt the victim's own blood, briefly turning it into a deadly weapon in the Witch Elves' cruel hands. Specialty Witch Elves are lightly armored, agile, battle-crazed Dark Elf females that use a combination of positional attack styles, flurries of frenzied attacks and daggers coated in poison to disable and destroy their opponents. When their Frenzy works them up into sufficiently high levels of bloodlust, they are able to channel it into blindingly fast and lethal attacks that can penetrate even the staunchest of defenses. As a Witch Elf, your importance on the battlefield is to infiltrate enemy lines and attack at their weakest spots. Choosing your foes is the wisest decision. You must know whom you can and cannot defeat, while even though you are generally great for one on one combat, there will come a time where you will be engaged by multiple enemies. Also take note that you will most likely die in combat, so by doing so take out as many enemies as you can before your death. If your are able to take out an enemy healer, and you perish from your assault, it would be more worth it than if you were able to take out a Shadow Warrior. A healer would just resurrect the dead Shadow Warrior. Mastery Path of Carnage The Path of Carnage focuses primarily on the single target, high DPS abilities of the Witch Elf, while adding several multi-target abilities if one chooses to spend the points on them. A third aspect of this path adds armour penetration, allowing a tactic that gives all frenzies the added benefit of 3 seconds of 75% armour reduction on the target, a witchbrew which allows all attacks to bypass armour for 7 seconds and an attack which also bypasses armour. The aim of the Path of Carnage is to deal out as much immediate damage as possible in all circumstances, it does not rely on positional attacks, ability drains or damage over time to decimate opponents. As such the Path of Carnage is the simplest of the paths and the most versatile. Path of Suffering The Path of Suffering focuses on the Witch Elf's poisons and kisses, which are assorted Damage over Time and debuff abilities. These include debuffs that slow enemies, drain their action points, reduce their wounds and many more, with most also including a DoT effect in addition to this. The Path of Suffering further enhances these abilities while adding new abilities to the mix, making a Witch Elf that follows this path a formidable foe capable of minor Crowd Control, and is able to kill their foes slowly but surely without seeming to be as great a threat as those who follow the other paths. As such those who follow this path will find themselves handling multiple targets with greater capability than the other paths, but at the cost of lower overall damage and a significant loss in the burst damage entertained by the other paths. Path of Treachery The Path of Treachery focuses heavily on the Witch Elf's stealth and subtlety. It enhances her abilities that provide bonuses when attacking an opponent from behind or the side and adds new abilities to complement these. The Path of Treachery is most concerned with bypassing an enemies defenses, relying on sneak attacks, armour penetration and avoiding direct combat. As such the Witch Elf that follows this path will have the highest burst damage if she is successful in starting a fight in her favour, but will be far more fragile when taken by surprise and forced to fight the enemy face to face. Abilities Main Article: Witch Elf Abilities The Witch Elf has a total of 24 career Tactics, 36 Actions and 12 Morale abilities. For more details, see the main article. Return of Reckoning Changes Category:Classes Category:Witch Elf Category:Dark Elf